


When You Say My Name

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: After coming home after a late night with friends, Allura gets one heck of a wake up call from her boyfriend.





	When You Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I tried copying and pasting this from my Tumblr, but my laptop wouldn’t cooperate. This is my first Kallura smut. Sorry its so short.

The sunlight poured through the gauzy curtains of her bedroom as Allura lay in bed on a Saturday morning. She and her boyfriend had come home late last night having gone out with friends. She and Keith hadn’t seen their friends in weeks and it was nice to go out for dinner and drinks. They both were tired, so they didn’t even change into their pajamas. It was upon waking she realized that she still had her bra and panties on. Or at least she was still wearing her bra. She turned her head on the pillow and noticed that Keith was missing. She was still sleep fogged when she noticed her panties laying on the floor beside the bed. She could feel the softness of the sheets against her bare ass. 

“Keith?” Allura called out, thinking that he boyfriend had gone to the bath room. When he didn’t answer back, she raised her head to see if he had left the room. That’s when she noticed where he was. He was under the sheet and had shimmied down the bed where he was level with her pelvis. Allura now realized that while she was sleeping he had taken off her panties. He was now between her spread legs. She pulled up the sheet and looked him. 

“Good morning, Princess,” Keith told her, a smug smile on his handsome face. She hated it when he called her that. “ I’ve always wanted to do this.”

“ Have you been watching porn with Lance again?” she asked him. Keith raised an eyebrow and gave her a sour look.

“What makes you think that I was watching porn with Lance?” Keith asked. He then took his hands and slid them up her thighs pushing them wide enough that he had a good view of her pussy. Taking his fingers, he spread the folds of her sex to find her clit. Without another word he lowered his head to take lick. She shuddered at that first touch. It wasn’t very often that Keith engaged in oral sex, even though he enjoyed it. This morning looked like one of those times. 

Allura closed her eyes and arched her back to give Keith better access. She enjoyed being eaten out and she relished her boyfriend’s attention. As he continued, Allura began to unhook the front of her bra so that she could fondle her breasts. She brought her hands up to cup and massage the firm flesh. Keith raised his eyes so he could watch his girlfriend fondle her tits. He loved her full breasts as much as he loved the rest of her body. Taking two his fingers, he spread her pussy lips wider so that he could suck her clit between his lips. Allura cried out, her hands grabbing a hold of Keith’s head, fingers threading through his hair. Keith groaned as he felt her nails dig into his scalp. It was too much for her and her climax hit her hard as she practically shoved Keith’s head into her pussy. That’s when she cried out his name, “KEITH!”

After she came down from her climax, Keith pulled himself up so that his chin was resting against her stomach.

“ How was that ?” he asked her as he waited for her to catch her breath.

“ You should do that more often,” Allura answered when her breathing returned to normal. Keith smiled.

“ I love it when you say my name like that”, Keith said as he crawled up the bed to lay beside her. Allura leaned over to kiss him softly, savoring the taste of herself on his lips.

“Maybe I can return the favor someday,” Allura said as she pulled away. Keith’s smile was answer enough.


End file.
